


The beginning of the end

by chimerachan



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sweet, post X Factor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimerachan/pseuds/chimerachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Si sbaglia, crediamo entrambi nel progetto Urban Strangers e nella musica che vogliamo creare.”<br/>“Alessio, lei mi è proprio simpatico e credo nella sua buona fede ma voglio leggerle un tweet molto popolare in rete: l'Urban Stranger moro è un fenomeno, sarebbe un solista eccezionale. L'altro, come si dice in gergo stacca i biglietti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beginning of the end

Più volte Fedez li aveva messi in guardia su quello che sarebbe successo una volta usciti da XF e da quel guscio dorato che era stata la loro vita da vip protetti dalla produzione e delle mura del loft.

Eppure il gelo e il senso di terrore che sentiva in questo momento, era solamente comparabile alla sensazione che aveva provato da piccolo quando era scivolato da uno scoglio. Si era ritrovato in acqua in debito di ossigeno tra le onde che sopra la sua testa si infrangevano tra le rocce. Quel giorno era arrivato prontamente suo padre a metterlo in salvo, ora invece era un semplice spettatore impotente mentre osservava in tv quest’intervista che lo stava letteralmente mandando in frantumi.

  
“Credo che abbia totalmente frainteso Gennaro. Le sue erano semplicemente battute tra amici.”

  
Ed eccolo Alessio che come sempre interviene a salvarlo, anche quando è lui la persona maggiormente esposta in questo momento.

  
“Ne è davvero convinto? Una battuta ci sta, ma due, cinque, sette… Non le sembra che Gennaro la usi solo come spalla verso il successo di una carriera da solista?”

Ed eccolo lì che il suo aguzzino sferra l’ennesimo colpo, dopo il video montato ad hoc con tutte le frasi che aveva ingenuamente detto ad Alessio in compagnia della baell squad messe una dopo l’altra: sei squallido, sei brutto e triste, sembri un ananas seguite da tante risate non più divertenti ma di derisione.

  
“Si sbaglia, crediamo entrambi nel progetto Urban Strangers e nella musica che vogliamo creare.”

  
“Alessio, lei mi è proprio simpatico e credo nella sua buona fede ma voglio leggerle un tweet molto popolare in rete: l'Urban Stranger moro è un fenomeno, sarebbe un solista eccezionale. L'altro, come si dice in gergo stacca i biglietti.

  
Se non fosse barricato da dodici ore in una bella camera di albergo con una febbre da record, questo sarebbe stato il momento perfetto per mandare a quel paese quel coglione eppure l’unica cosa che può fare è rimanere ancora lì seduto in silenzio davanti ad un televisore ed aspettare che Alex con la sua compostezza trascini entrambi fuori da questa tempesta.

  
“Sia io che Gennaro abbiamo ancora tanto da dimostrare e spero che ci sia l’occasione per poterci sentire da vivo e fare ricredere anche i più scettici!”

  
Davide spegne la spegne la tv ed inizia a percorre la stanza a grandi passi.

  
“Cavolo che stronzo quel giornalista! Però Alex è stato un grande, davvero un grande!”

  
“Già…”

  
“Dai non devi prendertela, era palese che quel idiota ha cercato di far sbottare Alessio per audience creando con un po’ dramma sulle vostre spalle. Qualsiasi sano di mente si sarà accorto di quanto erano disperati i suoi tentativi.”

  
“Lo so, lo so… È solo che mi fa schifo tutta questa melma che provano a buttarci addosso e non aver potuto dire qualcosa e lasciare da solo Alex non aiuta.”

  
“Sono sicuro che Alessio arriverà qui il prima possibile e la sua unica preoccupazione non sarà certo per quel coglione, ma per la tua febbre che è ancora alta. Perciò ora fai una bella dormita così domani per l’ultimo concerto promozionale potrete esibirvi.”

  
Oramai non c’è proprio nulla che possa fare se non provare finalmente a riposarsi e lasciare che medicine facciano il loro effetto.

 

La sala d’aspetto è quasi vuota data l’ora tarda a cui era arrivato il suo volo da Roma. Appena qualche mese fa non avrebbe mai immaginato di accumulare così tanti km di viaggio in così poco tempo, da una città all’altra senza nemmeno avere l’occasione di vedere qualcosa di più di un aeroporto o una stazione.

  
Si sente stanchissimo, vorrebbe solo addormentarsi e spegnere il cervello, ma il massacro emotivo che era stata l’intervista da poco finita era ancora appena agli inizi. A caldo aveva provato a non curarsi troppo di quel video orribile e delle insinuazioni taglienti del giornalista, ma ora che era finalmente da solo poteva concedersi di poter metabolizzare quelle parole, di smettere di celare quel dolore sordo scuotendo la testa mentre fissava la moquette.

  
Le parole di Genn gli rimbombavano in testa, lo conosceva da una vita ed il loro rapporto era costellato di frasi del genere, esternazioni che si era sempre lasciato scivolare addosso senza dargli alcun peso. Era il modo di fare di Gennaro, ecco quello che si era sempre ripetuto, prendere o lasciare. E lui si era attaccato a quel biondino pelle ed ossa senza pensare a nulla se non alla loro musica, aveva messo tutto se stesso nel progetto Urban Strangers e forse non era abbastanza.

  
Lui non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza, forse era questa l’amara verità a cui oggi era stato messo davanti.

Mediocre.

Aveva voglia di prendere un altro volo ed andare direttamente a Napoli, lasciandosi alle spalle tutti, perfino Gennaro, e passare ore e ore con i suoi amici di sempre, a mangiare una pizza a parlare di tutto e di niente, ma soprattutto a disintossicarsi da quelle sensazioni negative che prima di XF non erano mai state presenti nella sua testa.

  
Ed invece era lì, ad aspettare che un treno in ritardo lo portasse a Torino dove l’attendeva il resto della baell squad. Il rallentamento ferroviario causato da problemi sulla linea stava rendendo questa attesa interminabile e sebbene volesse rimandare il più possibile l’incontro con Genn, voleva assolutamente stendersi e chiudere questa giornata infernale.

  
_A: **Baell Squad**_  
Cambio di programma… Problemi di viaggio… Ci vediamo domani direttamente al centro commerciale.  
**Davide:** Ok, ma vedi di non arrivare in ritardo. La febbre di Genn sta scendendo.  
**Giò:** Sono passato in camera ½ ora fa. Stava riposando. Ci vediamo domani!  
**Alex:** Notte guaglioni!

 

Gennaro pensava che finito X Factor sarebbero terminate anche le botte di sbattella ingestibile che oramai facevano parte di lui da alcune settimane. Tra la sfortuna perenne che caratterizzava la sua vita da sempre con cui attirava a se qualsiasi virus nel raggio di 10 km ed il fatto che non aveva notizie di Alessio da quasi 18 ore era in uno stato pietoso.

  
La febbre era passata, ma l’aveva lasciato spossato e debole. I tre caffè che aveva bevuto nelle ultime quattro ore non avevano di certo migliorato il suo stato di salute. Perfino Giò che di solito evitava di interessarsi ai suoi pasti, gli aveva fatto una ramanzina dato che non toccava cibo da quattordici ore e alla fine senza voler sentire proteste gli aveva letteralmente messo in mano un toast ed una spremuta con l’ordine tassativo di finirli.  
Tra meno di mezzora sarebbe iniziato il firma copie al centro commerciale a cui sarebbero seguito un medley delle esibizioni dei concorrenti. Ma dove era finito Alessio?

  
Era l’alba quando aveva per la prima volta aperto gli occhi e controllando il telefono aveva letto i suoi messaggi su groppo Baell su wa. Gli aveva scritto tre messaggi in privato ma ancora nessuno aveva le due spunte azzurre accanto. Possibile che fosse ancora in viaggio?

  
“Allora hai avuto notizie da Alex?” Davide si avvicina e prendendolo sotto la sua ala protettiva lo trascina di peso nella sala accanto a quella dove si terrà l’incontro con i fan.

“La produzione ne sa quanto noi. Li ha solo avvisati che ieri notte era rimasto bloccato in stazione e che sarebbe venuto direttamente qui stamattina.”

  
“Mi ha appena scritto, è quasi arrivato!” Giò si avvicina a noi riponendo in tasca il suo cellulare.

  
“Bene. Bene. Ottimo.” Sfoderare il suo miglior sorriso killer è l’unica cosa che gli riesce possibile in questo momento. Un mostro verde fatto di tutta la sua bile deve aver preso possesso del suo corpo perché tutta la sua preoccupazione per quella testa d’ananas si è appena trasformata in una follia omicida. L’idiota avrebbe anche potuto rispondere ad uno dei suoi messaggi.

  
“Vado a fumarmi un’ultima sigaretta prima che inizi.”

  
“Aspetta vengo con te!”

  
“Giò non credo che sia il caso.” Davide da bravo maestro ha intuito prima di tutti quanto sia vicino ad esplodere ed abbia bisogno di restare un momento da solo.

  
Appena sul balcone sbatte la testa contro il muro. Possibile che Alex abbia deciso di torturarlo così? Lo sapeva da tempo che la sua vita stava diventando troppo Alessio-centrica. Certo, quando erano in pubblico la maggior parte del tempo gli prestava il minimo di attenzione perché sapeva di avere comunque garantite tantissime ore in cui sarebbero stati solo loro, a creare la loro musica era questa la motivazione ufficiale, ma da ieri tutto sembrava diverso.

La sensazione opprimente che il suo equilibrio stesse per cambiare e che non avesse più il controllo della sua routine lo stava schiacciando.

  
Aveva bisogno di vedere Alessio. Adesso.

 

Alex si sentiva ancora frastornato dall’attacco verbale che aveva subito e la stanchezza causata dalle poche ore che era riuscito a riposare in treno non lo aiutava ad affrontare la giornata stressante che stava per iniziare. Ancora non riusciva a capacitarsi della cattiveria gratuita alla quale era stato esposto.

Di certo, essere ancora in viaggio invece di potersi subito ricongiungere con la baell squad non lo aiutava a spazzare quel velo di negatività che sembrava essersi incollato a lui come una seconda pelle.

  
Una prova certa del suo stato d’animo erano le frasi appuntate sul suo taccuino, frasi dure ed imbevute di cinismo, che facevano specchio alla foschia grigia che stava avvolgendo Torino ora che la città si stava avvicinando. La cornice perfetta del suo disagio.  
Mentre cercava di convincersi che incontrare i fan ed immergersi nell’atmosfera frenetica del firma copie avrebbe riportato tutto alla normalità, era certo che questa non sarebbe bastata per guardare Genn nello stesso modo.

  
Gli era stata portata via la sua innocenza, il suo modo naif di vivere il mondo, che di fatto era diventato negli ultimi quattro anni Gennaro-centrico.  
Era un campione nel sapersi estraniare ma mentire, o meglio fingere, era un’attitudine che proprio non gli apparteneva.

Nonostante i calorosi saluti che aveva ricevuto, non appena era entrato nella saletta riservata all’interno del centro commerciale, era sicuro che Davide, Giò e Genn avessero capito con uno sguardo che c’era qualcosa che non andava in lui, ma non avevano avuto il tempo per accertarsene.

Il loop quasi infinito dell’instore li aveva risucchiati.  
Una firma, un bacio, una foto.  
Una firma, un bacio, una foto.  
Una firma, un bacio, una foto.

Poteva farcela, poteva arrivare indenne a fine serata, poi avrebbe finalmente trovato il conforto di un letto e di un piumino caldo che lo avrebbero isolato definitivamente da questa realtà.  
La fila in attesa era oramai diminuita ben oltre metà, quando una ragazza poco più piccola di lui l’aveva superato senza chiedere il suo autografo e si era fermata davanti a Genn aspettando che le prestasse la piena attenzione.  
In un meccanismo automatico Gennaro, con cui aveva ancora scambiato qualche piccola frase di circostanza in mezzo agli altri, allunga la mano verso di lui cercando di recuperare l’ennesima copia del nostro cd.  
La sorpresa del compagno di band al vuoto tra di noi è prontamente fermata dalla ragazza rimasta immobile davanti a lui protesa a porgergli il cd in questione.

  
“Lo sai, faresti molta più carriera senza di lui.”

  
Genn accanto a lui si irrigidisce. In un secondo muta i tratti gentili del suo viso in una maschera spigolosa e dura.

  
“Ma come ti permetti?”

  
“Perché? È vero! Lo pensano tutti in realtà, ma non te lo dicono solo perché siete sempre insieme.”

  
Una piccola risata triste è l’unico segno che Alex lascia trasparire, si volta prontamente verso la prossima fan in attesa accogliendola in un abbraccio. Chiude per un attimo gli occhi e si accorge che sebbene per emozioni diverse stanno entrambi leggermente tremando.  
Accanto a lui Genn ha nel frattempo liquidato in malo modo la ragazza ed ora sta sfoggiando il più finto dei sorrisi.  
Si rifugia come può nella sua testa, occhieggiando sempre con più ansia la fila in attesa che finalmente sta terminando.

 

 

Genn si sofferma davanti la porta per qualche momento, per prendere un respiro più grosso del dovuto prima di entrare in stanza. Ora che è arrivato il momento che ha tanto agognato nelle ultime ventiquattro ore sente una paura all’apparenza ingiustificata iniziare a scorrergli nelle vene. Se non fosse ancora sotto antibiotici avrebbe ricercato in un paio di drink quel coraggio liquido che gli serviva per affrontare l’enorme elefante invisibile che si era frapposto tra lui ed Alex.

  
Si era creato un muro tra loro ed Alessio aveva deciso di giocarsi la giustificata carta della stanchezza per evitarlo al termine del firma copie e rifugiarsi subito in albergo.  
Il buio completo della camera viene spezzato dal suo ingresso ed il cono di luce che l’attraversa illumina la sagoma del compagno sotto il piumino quasi al centro del grande letto matrimoniale. Ha gli occhi chiusi, ma dopo averlo visto in altre mille situazioni sa benissimo che non sta dormendo.  
Si era preparato a grandi discorsi ed un elenco preciso di tutto quello che voleva chiarire tra di loro ed ora sa con certezza che sarebbero inutili.

  
Lentamente senza spezzare la quiete ovattata della stanza si spoglia fino a rimanere in boxer e maglietta, pronto a distendersi sotto il piumino proprio accanto ad Alessio. Lo osserva con attenzione ora che i suoi occhi si sono abituati al buio e la distanza ravvicinata gli permette anche con la flebile luce che attraversa la finestra di scorgergli il viso bagnato.

  
“Non merita nemmeno una di queste lacrime quella stronza. Mi dispiace Ale. Mi dispiace davvero che le mie parole e il mio atteggiamento abbiano innescato tutto questo.”

  
Due occhi neri lo fissano, sono spenti e privi di quella vivacità che li hanno sempre contraddistinti.

  
“Lo so, non è colpa tua.”

  
La voce è spezzata, probabilmente dalle tante lacrime trattenute in gola.

  
“Non puoi crederci veramente. Quel giornalista, quella tipa, non sanno nulla di noi. Di quanto ci stiamo impegnando, di quanto ci stiamo provando a migliorare.”

  
Genn spera in una reazione qualsiasi di Alex, eppure continua ad osservarlo inerte. Blindato nel suo mondo e per la prima volta si rende conto che le sue parole non riescono a fare breccia.  
Ogni secondo di silenzio in più, fa scorrere più velocemente la sensazione di terrore sulla sua pelle.  
Alessio si sta rassegnando, sta rinunciando a loro, al loro progetto, al loro sogno.

  
“Alessio Iodice non ti azzardare. Non provare nemmeno a pensarci di mollarmi.”

  
La rabbia della sua voce sono in completo contrasto con la vicinanza dei loro corpi ora quasi a contatto.

  
“Genn questo è solo l’inizio, ma hanno ragione loro. È inevitabile e io non voglio essere quello che ti trattiene dall’avere la carriera che hai sempre sognato.”

  
“Ma che cazzate stai dicendo?” La confusione e la frustrazione sono troppo forti per rimanere fermi, abbandona il calore del piumino per mettersi a sedere e fissare dall’alto il compagno.

  
“Il sogno è di entrambi. Lo è sempre stato. Ma che ti succede?”

  
Spiegarsi significa esporsi ancora di più al dolore sordo non ha mai smesso di accompagnarlo da ieri, ma una motivazione gliela deve.

  
“Devo accettare che sono un cantante mediocre. Posso impegnarmi, posso migliorare ma non avrò mai quel carisma naturale che catalizza l’attenzione come te.”

  
Con determinazione Alessio prova a sostenere lo sguardo attento di Gennaro che lo sta letteralmente trapassando da parte a parte. Anni di amicizia avrebbero dovuto metterlo in guardia dall’apparente calma con cui sta metabolizzando le sue parole. Con l’imprevedibilità che lo contraddistingue, di colpo Genn gli cattura i polsi tra le mani e si mette a cavalcioni del suo corpo, tenendolo fermo. Non oppone resistenza, scioccato da quell’attacco improvviso.

  
“Vuoi davvero smettere di suonare insieme?”

  
“No, ma…”

  
Genn lo sta ancora fissando immobile mentre lo tiene inchiodato al materasso.

  
“Tu non hai idea. Tu non hai davvero idea di quanto tu sia speciale. Di quanto la tua voce sia bella e la tua anima se possibile lo sia ancora di più. Io sono un piccolo pavone che quando fa la ruota attira l’attenzione per qualche attimo su di se, ma tu hai il fascino e l’eleganza di una creatura unica e rara che lascia di stucco le persone che si accorgono di lei.”

  
Lascia andare i polsi di Alex e con le mani gli prende il viso mentre abbassandosi accosta la fronte alla sua.

  
“Tu non hai idea di quanto tu sia importante per me.” Sussurra un instante appena prima di baciarlo.

  
Alessio non può fare a meno di rispondere al bacio, che è talmente pieno di tenerezza da essere quasi doloroso. Si sente orribilmente confuso, ma non è in grado di resistere al ragazzo sopra di lui.

  
“Genn.” Bisbiglia il suo nome senza staccare le labbra dalle sue.

  
Un po’ preoccupato per quello che sarebbe successo, Genn riapre gli occhi.

  
“Sei anche tu importantissimo per me… e... credo di essermi innamorato di te.”

  
Chiude gli occhi maledicendosi per aver ammesso quello che prova oramai da un po’ di tempo, ma si sente così scosso dalla tempesta di emozioni contrastanti che stanno prendendo il sopravvento su di lui che non è riuscito a trattenersi.

  
Gennaro riprende a baciarlo, questa volta con maggiore intensità. Prendendo completamente il controllo fino a lasciarlo in debito di ossigeno. Lasciando esprimere alle sue labbra tutte quelle parole che è sempre stato impedito a dire a voce.

  
“Mi hai spaventato a morte… Ho avuto davvero paura di perderti.”

  
Genn torna a distendersi sul letto prendendo Alex tra le braccia.

  
“Non farlo mai più.”

  
“Promesso.”

  
“Bene.”

  
“Lo sai che siamo due pazzi ad iniziare questa cosa tra di noi, vero?”

  
La risata leggera di Genn riempie finalmente di leggerezza l’atmosfera della stanza.

  
“Ovvio, ma non mi hai lasciato scelta. Volevo essere sicuro che recepissi il messaggio e ti rendessi conto che ti stavi comportando come un idiota, con tutte quelle paranoie sul tuo ruolo nella mia carriera e sul tuo talento.”

  
Alex chiude gli occhi lasciandosi cullare dal calore avvolgente delle braccia esili che lo avvolgono.

Ora i loro sentimenti sono allo scoperto, e non c’è più alcuna ragione al mondo per tenerli nascosti. Durante gli ultimi due giorni è andato da un estremo all’altro, più e più volte, ma in quel momento, però, si sente più leggero di quanto non fosse da moltissimo tempo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è il primo plot che mi è venuto in mente non appena ho iniziato a seguire con attenzione questa coppia. Non sono certa di essere riuscita a mettere nero su bianco tutto quello che avevo in testa ma mi andava di condividerlo con il fandom.  
> Grazie per aver letto fino a qui e lasciate un commento o un cuoricino se vi va!


End file.
